my_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cordin Maelstrum
Name: Cordin Maelstrum. Age: 65 (Looks 35). Race: Human. Home World: Corellia/Utapau. Rank: Jedi Grandmaster. Padawans: Karim Storm (No longer Padawan), Yobacca (Deceased), Corves Glace (MIA), Ranik Cata (Current). Before Order 66 I was born on Naboo, when I was 3 Jedi master Quinn Dekler found me and brought me to the Jedi temple. When I was 13 Master Dekler chose me to be his padawan, 2 years later he brought me to Kashyyyk to train me in the ways of Form II, as Master Dekler was a master in the arts of Form II. While there an unknown sith assasin attacked us, during the duel he blinded my right eye. Master Dekler and our would-be attacker fought for several hours until Master Dekler dealt a devastating blow and knocked the Sith down. The Sith in turn realized the trouble he was in and escaped. We thought our trouble was over, but we couldn't have been more wrong. After Order 66 We did not know of order 66 until it was too late the clones surprised us, Master Deckler told me to run as he fought off an entire battalion of clones. I ran to our ship and flew away hoping to never come back again. After drifting aimlessly I decided to hide out on Utapau. While there I grew to love the planet and when the clones started being phased out and the Republic became the Empire I made it my mission to free the planet from their control. While on a walk I stumbled upon a young Duros named Karim Storm who I took as my padawan after discovering he was force sensitive. I eventually formed a Rebellion on utapau but the question is can I finally bring peace? And if i do how long can i keep it? Gone Sith? It was later revealed that Cordin Maelstrum had actually gone Sith for awhile after his master died. Cordin was angry at the Jedi, Yoda in particular for Yoda arrived on the planet and told the young Maelstrum to head back to Coruscant. Cordin left alright but not on a ship destined for Coruscant, Cordin left in anger and headed deep into the fearsome forest of the Wookies. While he journeyed Cordin suddenly seemed under a trance. Something or someone was taking him deep into the darkest places of the forest. That person was the same Sith who attacked a day earlier that person was Sith Master Oric Killgore who was feared through out half the galaxy for his ruthlessness and his fearsome weapon, the laser whip, but on top of that he had made a deadly add-on a holocron like item with five red lightsaber crystals inside when fighting Killgore will throw the box in the air and would snap his whip into the box igniting the crystals inside. Oric trained Cordin in the darker aspects of the force, teaching Cordin things like Force Choke, Sith Lightning and even Force Maelstrom. While there Killgore taught Cordin about Form V a more aggresive form of lightsaber fighting, Cordin quickly mastered Shien and at his Master's bidding also mastered Djem-So. Soon after his training was complete Cordin decided to leave the Sith Order after Oric Killgore slayed a old friend of his, killing needlessly and without mercy seemed to far to Cordin who was even more disgusted with the Sith than he was the now almost destroyed Jedi Order. Later when Cordin set up his rebellion on Utapau Oric would be tasked with killing his old apprentice, the conflict that happened saw Cordin lose his hand. This would normally be a handicap for a Jedi but Cordin built himself a robotic hand and equipped it with various weapons to rather upgrade himself then weaken himself. The First Rebellion on Utapau When Cordin Maelstrum left the Sith he went to Utapau and stayed there for awhile soon he came into contact with Ex-Jedi Master Felix Fisto (fake name) Who during the Clone Wars had taken over Utapau and built droid factory's and lived on Utapau for many years and even set up his own Jedi Council. Felix revealed that Cordin's father Alex Maelstrum had been his second in command and was his most trusted friend. Felix shared with Cordin that his was a Jedi Master during the Clone Wars and was instructed to take Utapau's valuable oil to keep the Republics war vehicles running. Felix suddenly questioned about the Councils authority, for his impudence he was kicked out of the Jedi Order. Disgusted Felix decided to live on Utapau he saw many battles including Obi-Wan Kenobi's battle with General Grivous. Soon Felix created his own Jedi Order. As the Clone Wars ended and Anakin Skywalker became the black caped butcher Darth Vader, Felix realized that his empire would fall, however Felix and his companions refused to leave their home. True to his thoughts Darth Sidious finally focused on this seemingly overblown threat. Darth Vader was tasked to kill him and destroy everything he had made, Felix barely made it out alive and escaped to Hoth living in hiding for many years. Darth Vader killed everyone else and destroyed all but one of the droid factory's which was hidden far away from his reach it was there where Cordin finally finished his training and became a Jedi Knight. Meanwhile a Paun (the main species of Utapau) who was watching them contacted The Empire and the Empire readied a fleet to invade Utapau and destroy it once and for all. Felix taught Maelstrum even more about Form II and force tricks and attacks as well as a new philosophy. Eventually Cordin could even beat Felix, it was at this point that Felix sensed that Vader was returning to finish the job. Felix gave Cordin his lightsabers and took off with his old Republic fighter and with it he rammed into the Empires flag ship right into the heart of the ship, blowing up himself the flagship and hundreds of storm troopers and with that Cordin was left holding two lightsabers and without a master for the third time in his life. Jedi Remnant Cordin Maelstrum started his rebellion by taking Karim Storm. The two later found Tyrak Antroth an Imperial (force sensitive) drop out. Soon after that they found Attas Vesina a Twi'leik who was bent on ending the Empire, later they received a distress signal from Jedi Knight Vexak and helped him get off Hoth, Vexak was followed by Mandalorion Algo Vizla and Mabon Zealous a cyborg. After them Cordin and Karim found two wookie twins with force powers since they didn't know their names Cordin named one Yobacca and Karim named the other one Flint soon after Cordin, Mabon Zealous and Tyrak Antroth found three Jedi named Grok Finn, Mylor Plummick and Mabon's supposed dead brother Alwen Zealous it didn't take much thought for the three to join them in their quest to end the Empire. Fall of the Jedi Remnant The end of the Jedi Remnant. The First Order Cordin and his friends had been stuck in their cryo-frozen prisons for nearly thirty years. What Cordin didn't know was that a enemy who he hadn't known in his past exploits had kidnapped him, Attas Vesina, Tyrak Antroth, and Karim Storm to his flagship while they were still cryo-frozen. This enemy went by the name of...Kylo Ren! Cordin was the first to be awoken, and Kylo Ren was the first person he saw after being frozen, and he would be in his first nightmare as well! Kylo ruthlessly tortured the infamous rebel of Utapau and violently ripped all of the knowledge from Cordin's head. After Kylo got what he needed Cordin was imprisoned, normally he would be able to easily force his way out of this simple prison, however Kylo Ren's torture was so violent that he had almost snapped Cordin's sanity. Because of that Cordin had lost his ability to use his most of his force abilities. However he could still use the very basic force abilities. When a storm trooper walked by Cordin used all of his strength to throw him into the controls keeping Cordin shackled. No one seemed to notice anything as Cordin crept to the chamber where his friends (still in their cryo-pods) were being held and proceeded to free his friends and brief them on what had just happened. Cordin and his allies decided to search the armory for their weapons, the guards were easily defeated as they were no match for the four force users. Kylo had surprisingly hid their lightsabers in the armory and it didn't take Cordin long to find where they were. When he and his friends got those the game was over for anyone stupid enough to confront them. The four Jedi Masters slashed and bashed their way through storm troopers and eventually made it to the hangar. In a incredible stroke of luck all four were able to get on a ship and get away from the First Order Flagship. Shortly following the four decided that they should go their separate ways. Cordin returned to Utapau, Karim actually joined the First Order as Kylo Ren's new Captain and bodyguard (though he does return to Cordin), Attas found Algo Vizla who told her of Vexak's whereabouts and Tyrak went to Corellia. Ideology Cordin's Ideals are a mixture of pure justice and pure war! Cordin believes that the Jedi Order should be a council of justice bringing warriors and not peaceful counselors. His views often clash with his friends most particular Vexak Honduros! The two's biggest argument was during the retrenchment into the Alpha System. The argument circled around the belief of peace, Vexak wished to hide with his friends and his army in another system, while the First Order lead by the Sith Keeya and Kylo Ren ruled the rest of the systems. Vexak thinks that if they were gone and the Sith finally got what they wanted there would be internal peace. Cordin believed that the Jedi should finish off the Sith and make peace that way, he thinks that if they simply hid in another system the Sith would eventually discover them and slaughter and eradicate the Jedi as a whole! This argument still ensues among the Jedi and different sides are being established already Cordin is preaching to some of his closest followers about a new version of the Jedi, his new religion is a combination of the Jedi's sense of justice and the Sith's lust for war! He calls his knew religion Surokai (Sore-oh-Kay). Personal Vehicles/Fleet Fighters/Transports: 1: Custom Eta-2 Class starfighter with 1 pilot 1 co-pilot (Astromech). Dreadnoughts: 1: (Flagship) Nightmare-Class Dreadnought with a crew of 50,000 and 800,000 troops. It carries 800 starfighters, 600 bombers, 300 transports, 800 walkers, 10,000 speeders, 1,000 tanks, 6 RDM launch ports, 5 meditation chambers 2 Advanced garrison bases, 1 IG-200 Magna guard factory, and 1 BX-100 Ultra commando droid factory. 2: Marauder-Class Dreadnought with a crew of 6,500 and 200,000 Troops. It carries 600 starfighters 400 Bombers, 150 transports, 150 walkers, 5,000 speeders, 600 tanks, 4 RDM launch ports, 2 meditation chambers, and 1 Advanced garrison base. Star Destroyers: 4: Terminator-Class Star Destroyer with a crew of 2,000 and 20,000 troops. It carries 350 starfighters, 150 bombers, 65 walkers, 2,000 speeders, 200 tanks, 1 meditation chamber, 1 advanced garrison base, and 4 RDM launch ports. 6: Infinite-Class Star Destroyer with a crew of 1,500 and 2,433 troops. It carries 80 starfighters, 45 walkers, 400 speeders, 100 tanks, advanced garrison base, and 2 RDM launch ports. 8: Avenger-Class Star Destroyer with a crew of 1,255 and 2,000 troops. It carries 50 starfighters, 25 walkers and speeders, advanced garrison base, and 2 RDM launch ports. Cruisers: 18: Annihilator-Class Corvettes with a crew of 165 and 500 troops. 18: Grizzly-Class Frigates with a crew of 120 and 100 troops. Has heavy armor (meant for taking beatings from corvettes and small destroyers). 8: Custom Grizzly-Class Frigates with a crew of 120 and 300 troops. It carries 4 speeders, 4 Exo-walkers, and enough supplies for 10 squads. Has heavy armor (meant for taking beatings from corvettes and small destroyers). 18: Terror-Class Frigates with a crew of 150, 500 troops, and 2,000 droids. It carries 1 RDM launch port. (Droids are stored in the RDM). Clothing/ Weapons/ Skills/ Force Powers Clothing: White Jedi robes and Cortosis combat armor. Weapons: Primary: orange bladed lightsaber with a black core. Secondary: None. Equipment: None. Skills/Powers: Cordin has mastered Form II (Makashi) of lightsaber fighting as well as both versions of Form V (Shien and Djem So) creating a ideal offensive/ dueling style that is pretty unique. His robotic arms are both equipped with various weapons and gadgets. He is a gifted pilot (though not as good as Vexak) and has a brilliant mind with politics, philosophy and strategy. His connection with the force is very strong, he has mastered simple force attacks like force push, pull, choke and Telepathy to more powerful attacks like mass force illusion, vast telekinesis, Force Cyrokinesis and even the devastating Force Maelstrom, Force Storm and Force Whirlwind. He prefers to not use force lightning though if strained he is capable of doing so. But his most powerful force ability lays in the various mind tricks that the Jedi and Sith separately use, he has used several different mind trick abilities from Force Fear to Force Insanity. He varies between which ones he uses. He can use several other forms of mind tricks that I cannot put on this wiki. Cordin's saber: http://www.saberparts.com/#/configure?code=4.118.4.0-3.90.4.0-2.57.4.0-1.39.2.0-7.152.17.0-5.143.0.0 Jedi knight moganas by dywa-d6r6hae.jpg|Cordin in full combat armor 77976b4900f629cbd537abee01894a46.jpg|Cordin's Astromech th (2).jpeg|Eta-2 #s3gt_translate_tooltip_mini { display: none !important; } Category:Jedi Category:Cordell Category:Human Category:Descendant